Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of sophisticated semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various methods and FINFET devices having super steep retrograde wells.
Description of the Related Art
The technology explosion in the manufacturing industry has resulted in many new and innovative manufacturing processes. Today's manufacturing processes, particularly semiconductor manufacturing processes, call for a large number of significant steps. These process steps usually require a number of inputs that are generally fine-tuned to maintain proper manufacturing control.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices requires a number of discrete process steps to create a packaged semiconductor device from raw semiconductor material. The various processes, from the initial growth of the semiconductor material, the slicing of the semiconductor crystal into individual wafers, the fabrication stages (etching, doping, ion implanting, or the like), to the packaging and final testing of the completed device, are so different from one another and specialized that the processes may be performed in different manufacturing locations that contain different control schemes.
Generally, a set of processing steps is performed on a group of semiconductor wafers, sometimes referred to as a lot, using semiconductor-manufacturing tools, such as an exposure tool or a stepper. As an example, an etch process may be performed on the semiconductor wafers to shape objects on the semiconductor wafer, such as polysilicon lines, each of which may function as a gate electrode for a transistor. As another example, a plurality of metal lines, e.g., aluminum or copper, may be formed that serve as conductive lines that connect one region on the semiconductor wafer to another. In this manner, integrated circuit chips may be fabricated.
These steps may be employed to design transistors, such as metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs or FETs). A FET is a device that typically includes a source region, a drain region, a channel region that is positioned between the source region and the drain region, and a gate electrode positioned above the channel region. Current flowing through the FET is controlled by controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode. If a voltage that is less than the threshold voltage of the device is applied to the gate electrode, then there is no current flowing through the device (ignoring undesirable leakage currents, which are relatively small). However, when a voltage that is equal to or greater than the threshold voltage of the device is applied to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive, and electrical current is permitted to flow between the source region and the drain region through the conductive channel region.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this reduced spacing between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
There are essentially two types of FETs: planar FETs and so-called 3D devices, such as an illustrative finFET device, which is a 3-dimensional structure. More specifically, in a finFET, a generally vertically positioned, fin-shaped active area is formed and a gate electrode encloses both of the sides and the upper surface of the fin-shaped active area to form a trigate structure so as to use a channel having a 3-dimensional structure instead of a planar structure. In some cases, an insulating cap layer, e.g., silicon nitride, is positioned at the top of the fin and the finFET device only has a dual-gate structure.
FinFET designs use “fins” that may be formed on the surface of a semiconductor wafer using selective-etching processes. The fins may be used to form a raised channel between the gate and the source and drain of a transistor. The gate is then deposited such that it wraps around the fin to form a trigate structure. Since the channel is extremely thin, the gate would generally have a greater control over the carriers within. However, when the transistor is switched on, the shape of the channel may limit the current flow. Therefore, multiple fins may be used in parallel to provide greater current flow for increased drive strength.
FIG. 1 illustrates a stylized depiction of a conventional finFET device. A finFET device 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 comprises a plurality of “fins” 110. The semiconductor device may be positioned in a vertical orientation, creating one or more fins 110. The source and drain of the finFET are placed horizontally along the fin. A high-k metal gate 120 wraps over the fin, covering it on three sides. The gate 120 defines the length of the finFET device. The current flow occurs along an orthogonal crystal plane in a direction parallel to the plane of the semiconductor wafer. The electrically significant height of the fin (labeled H) is typically determined by the amount of oxide recess in the fin reveal step and hence is substantially similar for all of the fins 110.
The thickness of the fin (labeled Tfi) determines the short channel behavior of the transistor device and is usually small in comparison with the height H of the fin 110. The pitch (labeled P) of the fins is determined by lithographic constraints and dictates the wafer area to implement the desired device width. A small value of the pitch P and a large value of the height H enable a desirable packing of the devices per square area resulting in a denser design, or more efficient use of silicon wafer area.
In some applications, it has proven difficult to achieve a relatively small pitch. The present disclosure may address and/or at least reduce one or more of the problems identified above.